


Loras Tyrell And The Dilemma of the Incredibly Hot TA

by waterlilyvioletfog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Potentially Inappropriate Relationship, STOP QUEERBAITING, THEY! ARE! GAY!, dear god why are people tagging them in fics where they aren't relevant, dear god why does this need further establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlilyvioletfog/pseuds/waterlilyvioletfog
Summary: Loras Tyrell is horrifically in love with his TA. Which is unprofessional. Which is why he is INCREDIBLY glad the semester ends in three weeks. As long as he passes this class. Which means he should go ask his TA for help. Which is a very dumb idea because, as said, Loras has a major crush on Renly Baratheon, and being anywhere proximate to Renly Baratheon will absolutely result in it being made clear that he has a crush on him. Which would be awkward.Fuck.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Loras Tyrell And The Dilemma of the Incredibly Hot TA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ennta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennta/gifts).



> I wrote this for ennta bc the Renlas tag needs better content. Pls accept this humble offering and feel rejuvenated and refreshed.   
> This work goes out to all ASOIAF/GoT fic writers in particular because I have heard that y'all are tagging Renlas content where there ISN'T any and that is, quite frankly, homophobia. If you MUST tag them, and they aren't a major pairing, then please make it clear in your tags that they are a minor pairing. Thank you. Sincerely, The Gays.   
> P.S. Just to be clear, Loras Tyrell is GAY. And he is ANGERY. ALL THE TIME. And he DOES NOT CARE about Non-Renlys, Non-Margaerys, or Non-Tommens! pls consider this in your characterization of him. Thank you.

Loras Tyrell had an absolutely disgusting crush on his TA. 

Renly Baratheon, business major, was handsome, six foot two, and built, with clear blue eyes and the sort of thick, dark hair that made Loras want to bury his hands in it as he kissed that smug expression off of Renly's stupid, perfect mouth. 

Not that Loras _would_ do that because Renly is his TA and, considering the fact that it _was_ finals season and Loras was _not_ actually doing as well in this class as he'd like to be, it would not at all be appropriate for Loras to attempt to seduce him. 

Might Loras consider seducing him the very instant he turned in his final essay? Fuck yes. But that was three weeks away. 

In the meantime, Loras would need some actual help in passing this class. Normally, when Loras needed help in a class he went and talked to the teacher, but the teacher of Econ 101 was Baelish and Loras would sooner fuck Cersei Lannister than talk to Petyr "Creepyfinger" Baelish in private for any amount of time. So it looked like Loras had to go talk to his TA. Who was also his crush. 

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. 

So, there he was, at the end of class, about to walk up to a hot guy and ask him for help. This was in no way ideal. Dear Mother Above. 

"Uhhh, hey Renly," Loras said, avoiding eye contact as much as possible, "do you have a moment sometime to- er- um." 

"Yes?" Renly asked. His eyes were stupidly blue, like a perfectly clear sky right above one's head. Fuck, he was blushing. Fuck fuck fuck this was a horrible idea. 

"...help me go over some of the course material," he grinded out. 

Renly smiled easily (it was the only way he could). "Sure. When are you free, Loras?" He said the name like a caress, and something dreadful curled its way up Loras's spine, making him shudder. Renly caught it. 

_Fuck_. 

"Uh, whenever, mostly. Now. But also whenever." Renly chuckled. 

"Now's fine for me." 

"Okay, then. Should we- go to the library? Or something?" 

"Library's nice and quiet this time of day. Just let me grab my bag, we'll walk down together." 

Loras nodded. It seemed like the thing to do. 

He was so unbelievably fucked. 

* * * * * * * 

"Renly." _Kiss_. Loras laughed. "Renly. You gotta- mmmm that's nice- you have to let me go." 

Renly kissed his way from Loras's pulse point up to his ear. "Do I now?" 

" _Yessss_. Professor Lannister will put up with a lot from me, but not missing his exam." 

"And?" Renly was nosing around the nape of Loras's neck now. And his fingers-

"And, if you don't- fffffffff _f_ _u ck_ \- _quit_ that, then there is no earthly way I won't miss that exam." 

"You're _absolutely_ certain?" 

"Yes." 

Renly hummed, sighed into Loras's spine, then finally released him. Loras missed his warmth immediately. "F i n e. Go take your history exam with Lannister." 

"Thank you." Loras went about collecting his clothes. Renly _reclined_ on the bed, the bastard. 

"Hey," Renly called, as Loras was about to leave. Loras turned to him. Renly waved him over.

"Yeah?" Renly reached up and pulled Loras down for a kiss, his long, nimble fingers sliding through Loras's curls like they belonged there. 

When Renly broke the kiss, he tapped at Loras's cheek to make him meet his eyes. "You'll do good on this, Lor." 

Loras smiled. "Thanks." 

"Mmm." Renly rolled over, nestling into Loras's covers. 

Loras walked into Professor Lannister's exam with a deeply stupid grin on his face. Griff Blackfyre, who had sat next to Loras the whole semester and never once seen him look even remotely happy, had to physically restrain himself from making a shocked remark. It was Amy who pointed out the hickeys decorating Loras's throat. 

Loras blushed furiously. _Bastard_. 

Thank Gods Baelish's exam had been yesterday. As soon as he finished this exam, he was going to go back to his dorm and give Renly Baratheon so many hickeys, he'd never find them all to cover up. See how he liked it then!

Beautiful man. Beautiful, gorgeous, _wonderful_ man. 

Loras was so fucked. 


End file.
